Dragostea Din Tei
|artist = |from = album |tvfilm ='' '' |year = 2003 |dlc = October 12, 2017 (JDU) |nogm = 5 |difficulty = Easy |effort = Moderate |dg = / / |mode = Trio |mc = Yellow Orange |pc = / / |gc = / / |lc = |pictos = 79 |kcal = 24.3 |dura = 3:38 |nowc = DragosteaDinTei |audio = |perf = Cormier Claude (P1) Julien Durand (P2) Nordeen Ezzahr (P3) }}O-Zone tarafından "Dragostea Din Tei" , , ve yer alıyor. Dansçıların Görünüşü Rutin, bazı havaalanlarından kostümler olarak tasarlanan parlak renkli kostümleri olan bir erkek üçlüsü tarafından gerçekleştirilir. P1 P1 bir marşaldir. At kuyruğunda siyah dreadlocks, turuncu gürültü önleyici kulaklıklar, çenesinde bazı yüz kılları, siyah bir kolye, gök mavisi bir tişört, sarı işçi pantolonu, kalçalarına bağlı siyah ve sarı bir ceket ve kırmızı ayakkabılar var. Ayrıca, ilk uçaktan önce fırlattığı asfalt pistin "J-çizgisine" büyük uçaklar yönlendirmek için kullanılan bir çift kürek tutuyor. P2 P2 bir pilottur. Küçük siyah bir bıyığı var ve mavi pilot şapkası, koyu güneş gözlükleri, siyah kravatlı mor polo gömlek, mavi iş pantolonu ve siyah ayakkabı giyiyor. P3 P3 bir paraşütçüdür. Kısa siyah saçları, iki pembe yamalı neon yeşili paraşütçü elbisesi, altında sarı tişört, siyah sırt çantası ve siyah ayakkabısı var. Dragosteadintei_coach_1_big.png|P1 Dragosteadintei_coach_2_big.png|P2 Dragosteadintei_coach_3_big.png|P3 Arka Plan Rutin, bir uçağın kanadında gerçekleşir. Uçak, mor bulutlu bir gökyüzünde havada başlar. Lastik ördekler arka planda hareket ederken görülebilir. Başka bir uçağın yakınlaştırmasından sonra, rutinin gerçekleştiği uçak bir gün batımı sırasında karaya iner. Uçak, dönen rotorlarla görülebilir. Mor ışıklarla aydınlatılan bir pist şeridinde hızla hareket eder. Bazen, şarkı sözleri paraşütle uçuyor gibi görünür ve şarkı söylendiğinde vurgulanır. Gold Moves Bu rutinde 5 Gold Moves var: Gold Moves 1, 2 ve 4: Bacaklarınızla tekme çekerken kollarınızı yukarı ve aşağı hareket ettirin. Gold Moves 3: Kollarınızı yükseliyormuş gibi açın. P1 bunu her iki dizde de yapar. Gold Moves 5: *P1: Sol kolunuzu aşağı atın ve sağ kolu yüzünüzün yanına koyun. *P2: Sol kolunuzu başınızın arkasına koyun ve sağ elinizle ekrana gelin. *P3: Sağ kolunuzu başınızın arkasına koyun. Numanuma_gm124.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, ve 4 DragonsteaDinTeiGoldMoveInGame1.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2, ve 4 in-game Numanuma_gm3.png|Gold Move 3 DragonsteaDinTeiGoldMoveInGame2.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Numanuma_gm5.png|Gold Move 5 DragonsteaDinTeiGoldMove3.gif|Gold Move 5 in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Dance into the 2000s *Passport in a Playlist *Easy Peasy Party *All Songs A-E *Passport in a Playlist *Trio * *Unlimited A-E *Easy Peasy Party *World Trivia * İkinci ayette, hamle ile ilgili bir hata var: P2 sol elini kalçasına koyarken, piktogram onu sol el başının arkasında gösterir. Bu daha sonra giderildi. ** Sonunda başka bir hata var. Antrenörler, uçak onları götürürken havada uçuyor. * Rüzgar etkisi yaratmak için bir rüzgar makinesi kullanıldı. * Antrenör seçim menüsünde, P1 tankının üst kısmında, oyunda veya menü simgesinde ve kapakta görünmeyen iki yeşil nokta var. ** Bu bir düzenleme hatası veya bir aksaklık olabilir. * Menüde, uçağın türbini ve pencereleri gerçek rutinden farklı görünüyor. ** Ayrıca, antrenörlerin menü simgesinde mavi bir çizgileri vardır; ancak, asıl anahat renkleri pembedir. Galeri Game Files Dragosteadintei.jpg|'' '' Dragosteadintei_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach Dragosteadintei cover albumbkg.png| album background Dragosteadintei banner bkg.png| menu banner Dragosteadintei map bkg.png| map background Dragosteadintei cover@2x.jpg| cover Dragosteadintei cover 1024.png| cover 546_numanuma.png|P2 s avatar 200546.png|P2 s golden avatar 300546.png|P2 s diamond avatar Pictos-sprite_numanuma.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots NumaNuma2017MenuStart.png|'' '' on the menu NumaNuma2017Menu.png| loading screen NumaNumaCoachSel.png| coach selection screen Promotional images numanuma jdn notification.png| notification Numanuma photobooth.png|P2 on Photobooth Others Pictogramarm.png|Pictogram error Glitchnumanuma.png|Position error at the end backdra.png|Sky background JustDance_LQBG02.jpg|Concept art 1 25f4d452417055.59106b7727a3f.jpg|Concept art 2 43643c52417055.59106b77285f3.jpg|Concept art 3 Videos Official Music Video O-Zone - Dragostea Din Tei (Official Video) Dragostea Din Tei (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Dragostea Din Tei - Gameplay Teaser (US) Dragostea Din Tei - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Just Dance 2017 Dragostea Din Tei Just Dance Now - Dragostea Din Tei 5* Just Dance® 2018 - Unlimited Dragostea Din Tei - Megastar - With 4 JoyCon Just Dance 2019 Unlimited (Ps4) Dragostea Din Tei by O-Zone ( MegaStar ) Beta Elements Just Dance 2017 - Dragostea Din Tei - Different Color Scheme References Site Navigation es:Dragostea Din Tei en:Dragostea Din Tei Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:2000s Kategori:Non-Engilsh Şarkıları Kategori:Pop Şarkıları Kategori:Eurobeat Kategori:Üçlüler Kategori:Hepsi Üçlü Erkekler Kategori:Just Dance 2017 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:舞力全开2017 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları Kategori:Cormier Claude Kategori:Julien Durand